howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cara Boyd/Catalina Diaz the dragon rider's Blog
Spring is my favorite season! =Funky Town Review = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Hi there, Day three in the big City was exciting since we had visitors in the form of Mrs. Herman's class. They are our buddy class and they were a bit overwhelmed, but seemed to get a kick out of their newly found wealth and were quick to shop and gobble up the treats of Ice Vegas today. The class has been entertaining a crazy schedule this week due to City time, so the a.m. had us working on our English practice books and then we barely had time for our spelling quiz. Math time was truncated by finishing up a math art project we have been working on so homework will be out of the ordinary too. The afternoon was focused on Science and we were looking at food webs, food chains and discussing even our classroom ecosystem. 4th grade will be working on their Chapter Summaries of Ben and Me tonight and reading 20 mins. Fifth grade will be working on math review for the SBAC and doing three selected questions from their SBAC review sheet using Ben and Me. Hope that all makes sense!!! Don't forget Open House on Thursday! See you then. * =Blizzard in the City = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Woo whooo! We had a frosty grand time in the City today. There was a blizzard of cash in this place. The second day of Ice Vegas proved to be quite profitable for the lucky ones. Now is a good time for the kiddos to really be considering their business plan. If it is not working then change it up! The kids have been getting their fill of sweets and perhaps they need a salty snack in the mix. Be creative! When City was closed up for the day we put our focus to Ben and Me and we used it to do some review and preparation for the SBAC which starts April 11!!!! The students took one chapter and used it to review skills such as Fact vs. Opinion; Main Idea; Narrator; Theme; Figurative Language; Predicting Outcomes. We will do more tomorrow, however tonight we will use that chapter to practice our Summary Writing skills. The fifth grade will turn theirs in tomorrow and fourth the next day. Speaking of SBAC, we will start out with math on Monday the 11th. A little review will take place in the classroom this week, but more can always be done at home for those eager beavers. A good place to start is on the Pearson website w where there are lots of practice exercises which can be done. In addition the kids can access i-Ready at home too. On top of all that the students can do the Reteach and Practice tests at the end of each topic to boot. * =Technical Difficulties = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Hey there all, Yesterday there was no post, I apologize but the network was down and I couldn't do a thing. Very frustrating! Today we had a few meetings after school, but for those who drop in we have been fevered and frenzied getting ready for the Grand Opening of Ice Vegas tomorrow morning. We are excited as can be. * =Hoppin Back to It = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Welcome back all, I truly hope everyone had a stunningly relaxing, and lovely break! Mine was delightful and I am well rested and ready to work! We have a very busy couple of weeks coming up! The most important thing on our agendas this week is preparing for the grand opening of Ice Vegas this Friday! Today the class set up our streets and our city is all laid out. The students don’t have a lot of homework tonight so that they can work on their Ice Vegas Store Fronts. The FAQ sheet for the City project came home quite a few weeks ago in each students Friday folder, but if you have put it in the round file since then I have a copy of it on my website under City Project and all of the directions for the project including the store front directions are there. Each store front should include a catchy and distinctive shop name that reflects what they are selling, but also hopefully our City theme “Ice Vegas”. We talked at length during class tie today about possible ideas and places to go to get materials that would be inexpensive. If anyone needs more help or ideas please let me know. All stores and businesses should be ready to open at 10:00 a.m. this Friday. =CITY ALERT = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Howdy, Short and sweet Thursday blog! Not much to report, we came, we saw, we conquered! Math test grades are already on Power School for your perusal. * =Go Fly a Kite = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Good day, Who out there is still tired after the time change? I know I am raising my hand and so are a few kiddos from class. But, we get a week off very soon to catch up on our sleep. The class did a whole lot of reviewing today. We reviewed for the Theme Test, reviewed for the math tests and even reviewed our one of a kind original maxims we wrote a few weeks ago. The class gave their approval on the maxims we liked best out of a couple or more that each student wrote. The students will be using the maxims for their Ben Kites. What those are will have to remain a mystery until you see them flying at Open House in April. * =Solar System Sucked up Tuesday = Posted by Lisa Boyd Well howdy all, This day flew by so fast. We started our day with finishing up our journals from yesterday, we dove into Review time for the Theme 5 test on Friday. Then we talked SBAC talk. PE had the class playing a frolicking good game of kickball and then the day was half over. We sped through lunch and onto Math. I decided it was in the best interest of both grades to have their Topic tests on Thursday and not Friday, so we will both be reviewing tomorrow and then testing Thursday. The Solar System Science test literally ate the rest of the day. A few kiddos were really taking their time and will finish up tomorrow. A few students might be completing that journal entry we started in class on Monday tonight. I want a little more practice on Opinion writing as we head into testing time after Spring Break. * =Batten the Hatches for a Busy Week = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider *Happy Monday, p data-parsoid="{"dsr":7327,8000,0,0}" style="font-size:16px;height:1px!important;">This is going to be a busy week, no doubt about. We are starting off with a Science test tomorrow on the Solar System, which is open book for fourth grade, but alas not for fifth grade. Then both grades will have a Topic test this week in Math and we will have the Theme 5 test in Language Arts on Friday. Busy, busy, busy. The students will be working on some writing review of opinion this week before we revisit informational writing after the break. These last few days we will be wrapping up the majority of what we have been working on during class time in both Science, and Language Arts, so that "stuff" doesn't fall through the cracks of our brains so to say. * =Weekend is Breathing Down Our Necks = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider *Hello there, Staff meeting today and a long one. Don't forget posters for 5th graders and Sly Park forms are coming home this weekend too. Don't forget daylight savings time on Sunday! Clocks forward. * =Big Better MORE = Posted by Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Howdy all, The kiddos and I spent a lot of time this morning working on our writing. We worked and worked and talked and talked about how to write better, more descriptive, bolder, grander sentences. We took one sentence and twisted it, turned it, churned it till we had a great sentence that used specific adjectives and adverbs and even a smidgen of a simile. We will hopefully apply this skill to our Amos narratives as we continue to perfect them. The class spent a good deal of time working with a partner on their Reading Practice books, some catching up on incomplete pages and others flying ahead. What fun. The students continued working on their Science in the afternoon and we took a bit of time out for a student council update too. R t tThe City project. On Friday a City FAQs sheet came home in your child's Friday Folder. The kiddos were told to have a sit down with their parents and go over the documents together. In the directions it directed all to the City store front directions which are located on my webpage under City Project. Store fronts should be specific dimensions and they should be creatively designed in a way which hopefully relates to our City's theme which is Ice Vegas or snow, ice, cold, etc. If you are unable to find the sheet let me know and I can print one out for you and send home. The cardboard for the store fronts can often be obtained via appliance stores. Inquiring about appliance boxes that are discarded will get you a large (free) piece of cardboard to cut into the correct size. I will speak further to the class about more specific details this week. The job applications are due Friday of this week and parent signatures are required. w for their Topic 14 test which is tomorrow. The fourth graders were given their Topics 9-12 Benchmark test today and then I gave them some 5th grade work to try their hand at. I have 5th grade practice books which I gave each 4th grade student to use at school and as we wrap up the year we will try our hand at more "5th Grade Stuff". The students revolved their thoughts around the Solar System in the afternoon and I showed them some interesting short videos to help them understand and visualize our galactic world even better. My brain is tuckered out today and I have a meeting to get to. Ciao for now. Category:Blog posts